


Hoodie

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Absolutely pointless fluff, F/F, Theft, tfw you steal your gf's hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: “Oh, hey, you were there the, uh, entire time. Weren’t you? I’m just borrowing this. I intended on giving it back, I swear.”





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and searched "tumblr writing prompts". the summary was the one i found. just sort of let my mind wander from there.

“Oh, hey, you were there the, uh, entire time. Weren’t you? I’m just borrowing this. I intended on giving it back, I swear.”

Chloe gives Nadine the sweetest look she can muster. It’s really not her fault that Nadine’s hoodie is vastly more comfortable than her own. In a similar manner, it’s also very much not her fault Nadine spotted her purloin it from the woman’s suitcase. Chloe isn’t sure how she hadn’t seen Nadine there. She’s usually much more observant. Perhaps her ardent want for the woman’s sweatshirt had blinded her. She’s not sure.

Nadine puts a hand out. “Frazer.”

Chloe grins. “Ooh, you want to hold hands?”

The ex-mercenary raises an eyebrow. “My jacket.”

“Jacket? I don’t have your jacket.”

“It’s in your _hands_.”

Chloe looks down at the garment she’s holding. “This? This isn’t a jacket. This is a hoodie.”

It’s a technicality and she knows it. But she really does need this. It’s absolutely necessary for her to take this hoodie and wear it. She needs to. She has so many plans.

“Give me back my _hoodie_ , Frazer.”

Chloe searches for a response. “You weren’t using it.”

“I was coming to get it.”

“First come first serve.”

“It’s _my_ hoodie!”

Chloe purses her lips. “Don’t you think that’s a bit greedy?”

Nadine has never looked so exasperated, Chloe is sure. She can’t even speak. She’s opening and closing her mouth in utter frustration and trying to form some sort of response. Chloe can’t express how much she’s enjoying this.

Just to press her luck, Chloe pulls the hoodie on. It’s warm and soft, and it smells like Nadine.

“Chloe!” comes the soft exclamation.

“What?” The fact she’s finally used Chloe’s first name is maybe just a bit of a victory.

Nadine tosses her hands up a bit in a sort of “what the hell” sort of manner. “Jo, ek verstaan jou nie. Just-- give me back my hoodie.”

The fact she’s speaking Afrikaans means she’s losing control. She’s just annoyed enough or maybe even angry enough to say what she knows Chloe can’t understand. (Yet. Chloe has duolingo on her phone for it, but that damn owl is so annoying…)

“Hm. That would mean taking it off-- much too much effort, really. I can’t be bothered.”

Chloe glances back at the hotel bed behind her. It’s the one Nadine had slept in last night. It’s well made-- as opposed to the one Chloe had slept in, which is a mess on the other side of the room.

The adventurer acts on her thoughts without thinking. She pushes forward, kisses Nadine on the cheek, and then takes a few steps backward and falls back onto Nadine’s bed. She tugs the collar of the hoodie up over her nose and breathes in deep. Nadine had worn it all through the airport. They certainly haven’t had time to do laundry. Chloe has no cares; Nadine’s natural smell is amazing. Only better from the source. She’ll happily give up the hoodie if she’s allowed to cuddle Nadine in place of it.

Nadine, still standing, is reacting as she always does when Chloe suddenly shows her affection that can be construed as more than platonic. Her face is flushing and she’s avoiding eye contact. But she is looking at Chloe. She seems… contemplative?

Before Chloe can say anything, Nadine marches over to their suitcases. She, more aggressively than needed, jerks the zipper of Chloe's open. She digs through (Chloe knows her suitcase is a mess) until she finds what she needs. Chloe’s hoodie.

Chloe hides her smirk. If she’s doing what she thinks, it’s far from getting back at her. In fact, she’s only feeding Chloe’s ego with this.

Nadine pulls Chloe’s hoodie on. It fits, but not as it does on Chloe. It’s tighter on the arms and just a touch longer on her torso.

Chloe loves it.

She wonders if Nadine really understands this. Chloe likes Nadine’s hoodie for a lot of reasons, the most prominent of which is possession. It’s a little bit about Chloe possessing the hoodie, but a lot a bit about people seeing her in it. She likes flaunting that Nadine is her partner, and she very much enjoys people misconstruing that as more. She likes people thinking she’s Nadine’s. No one else is in their hotel room, but Nadine seeing her in it is fine for now.

Now, seeing Nadine in her hoodie? That is most definitely about possession. Chloe loves seeing her partner in her clothes.

Nadine is pouting. But she marches over and lays back on the bed beside Chloe.

“There,” she states as if she’s won something.

“Yes, you are right there,” Chloe responds. She closes the space between them so their shoulders are touching. “I like you right there. Well, here.”

Nadine huffs. “You’re a stubborn ass.”

“As if you don’t like this ass.”

Nadine, much to Chloe’s chagrin, ignores the statement. “Suppose I got the better end of the deal. Your hoodie is comfortable.”

“Hm. Agree to disagree.” Chloe turns on her side and nuzzles against Nadine’s shoulder, just inside of the hoodie’s collar. She tosses one arm over Nadine’s waist and hooks a leg over hers. “Actually. I stand corrected. My hoodie is better. At least when you’re in it.”

Chloe can _feel_ Nadine’s blush. She’s turning red hot.

“You’re impossible,” Nadine mumbles. She’s already moving to accommodate Chloe against her.

“Impossibly comfortable. We should order in some food.” She muffles a yawn. “Or we could eat out I suppose.”

“ _Chloe_!” Nadine chastises.

Chloe laughs against her partner’s neck. She hadn’t realized what she’d said. “I meant food, dearest. But I suppose that’s an option too.”

The ex-mercenary grumbles a bit but doesn’t really respond. Chloe suspects she’s just a bit tired. Their flight the day before had been long and Chloe wouldn’t be surprised if Nadine was still suffering from jet lag. Chloe knows she certainly is.

“What’s say we nap, hm? All cozy and snuggled up. Then we can decide on food-- and other things-- when we wake up.”

Letting out a ragged sigh, Nadine agrees. “Ja. Fine. Just wish you would stop messing with me.”

“Not messing with you, China. Just giving you some options. As if you can’t tell I’m head over heels for you.” Chloe squirms a bit until she’s able to get the blanket up and over them.

In the quiet, she hears Nadine’s soft reply. “Ja, well… I’m head over heels for you too.”

Chloe smiles. “That’s not going to get you your hoodie back.”

The last thing she hears before sleep is Nadine’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> idk when I'll be posting or updating next, as I don't really have a place to live for the next month or two. i'll be posting what's up with me occasionally on my tumblr, chloe-gayzer.


End file.
